Haru's twin
by CaptainLucrin
Summary: What if Haru died because of cancer? And only Kyoko knows? There's another one, Haru have a twin sister! Her sister was a free-lance hitman and also called a prodigy until she knows that her little twin has disappear. Now to cover her death I mean Haru's death she needs to act like her how will she even pull it off? Man…I suck at summaries check it yourselves
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

What if Haru died because of cancer? And only Kyoko knows? There's another one, Haru have a twin sister! Her sister was a free-lance hitman and also called a prodigy until she knows that her little twin has disappear. Now to cover her death I mean Haru's death she needs to act like her how will she even pull it off? Man…I suck at summaries check it yourselves

* * *

Chap.1: Different Haru

The failure of the operation makes the Miura family upset, because of their 'Spring' has disappeared from this world. "Should we inform everyone that she die? Haruka?" her dad asks the twin

The long haired girl shook her head, "Only her best friend, Sasagawa Kyoko." Haruka gives Kyoko a call and between seconds, "*huff* *huff* H-Haruka-chan!"

"Kyoko-chan, how…have you been?" Haruka asks in a sad tone, when Kyoko sees Haru's death body in the coffin her tears started to burst, "Haru-chan! P-Please *sniffles* Don't leave!" Kyoko yells, "S-she's gone?"

"….Yes," Haruka reply calming Kyoko down, "It's ok…It's alright Kyoko." Holding in tears of her own, "H-Haru have been a f-friend of yours right?" she asks still holding it in and in the end the two girls cry when her coffin was going to the dark ground, "G-good bye *sniffles* Haru, *sniffles* Y-you are always *sniffles* i-in our h-hearts!" Her sister says up to the sky, when the funeral is over.

"I-I will act as my twin," Haruka tells Kyoko

"Ok, b-but Haruka-chan, your eyes are different, as well as your hair," Kyoko says looking at Haruka's silver hair and red eyes, which she gets from her dead mom, "I'll dye my hair to brown makes sure it's permanent and I can wear contact lenses."

"I have a brown colored hair dye if you want," says her twin BFF, "I think I have a permanent one at home, I'll bring it to you."

"Thanks Kyoko-chan." So the 2 girls went on their separate ways, Haruka is doing her homework and since its almost graduation for the 2nd year all work must be submitted, so yeah until midnight actually. Meh, let's skip until she is going to choose which school she's going to enter, "Nami-chu could work, less homework and more free time for me~!" she says to herself and go to the certain school, with her dyed hair and eyes (Not dye her eyes actually wearing contact lens) and pass the test and got in.

So at the first day of school….

'Kyoko is suppose to wait for me in front of my house hope it's isn't too late,' Haruka thought as she wears her shoes, "Mom! Dad! I'm going!"

"Ohayo, Haruk- I mean Haru-chan," Kyoko greets her before she make a mistake

"Ohayo, Kyoko-chan," Haruka greets back, "Come on, let's get going or we will be late!" dragging her to school, and made it, "Haru will go to the faculty office, I'll see you around Kyoko." Haruka let go of Kyoko and walk to the faculty office and she's in 2-A. "Alright students we'll be having a new student this year hope you could get along with her," the teacher says

Haruka walks in with a cheery-face that Haru always use, "Good morning everyone, my name is Miura Haru, hope we could get along." She introduce herself with a fake smile, 'Tse, they are so annoying,' she thought actually.

"Now Miura-san please seat next to Gokudera over there," pointing at the empty seat beside the bomber. "Hai," she reply and walk to the seat, 'Great…I'm sitting next to the bomber now, just my luck.' She thought and got a note:

Stay away from Juudaime you stupid woman

Haruka was pissed off when she reads this and why did he call her sister stupid?! She's the weirdest, yes, but not stupid, and she writes back:

You ain't the boss of Haru you useless good for nothing hitman

Now Gokudera was pissed and slam his hands to the table and shouted, "I'M NOT USELESS YOU IDIOTIC WOMAN!"

"Gokudera sit do-"

"Shut the fuck up!" he cuts in, and try to punch Haruka which she easily grip on the fists, "Gokudera you need to learn how to treat a lady like Haru-desu."

"Maa, maa Gokudera calm down," says the raven cheery boy. 'Is he an idiot or something?' Haruka asks to herself and let go of the hand, "Next time Haru will kill you," she whisper

"What was that?!"

"Haru go to the disciplinary committee now!" Neru that bastard says, "Hibari-san will punish you." Haruka nods and goes to the room without fear, like casually how she handles her dangerous client like always. She knocks on the door, "Excuse me," she says and walks in

"Why are you here female herbivore?" a cold voice asks

"W-well Haru g-got in trouble in the s-school and-"

"For breaking the rules," the teen stands up and grabs his tonfas, "I'll bite you to death." Haruka is slapping herself mentally as she dodge the attacks of the fierce skylark, "Gomenasai-desu!" scream Haruka still pretending.

"Oyaoya, Kyoya-kun is playing with a girl?" then a pineapple man (Mukuro: What was that? Me: I'll fix it!) I mean the illusionist appear, "Kufufu are you getting slower Kyoya-kun?" he asks teasingly

"Shut up, walking pineapple I'll bite you later," Hibarisays, "I have a business with the herbivore."

"Aren't you Chrome's friend?"

"Yes, Haru is!" Haruka reply, "Help me!"

"No."

"WHY?!"

"Because I don't care what happens to you," Mukuro says casually, "You seems to be able to handle a fight with skylark-kun here." She gritted on her teeth, 'Haru can't dodge attacks! How am I so stupid?!' she thought, 'I need to get outta here!' She sees the exit but is block by the dangerous Rokudo Mukuro, then a plan pops out in her head, "You know, Haru thinks Hibari-san is going easy, and Mukuro-san can't fight, so Haru thinks the 2 of you can't beat Haru in a fight-desu."

Mukuro summons his trident and attack, at the same time as Hibari which she easily dodge, and the straight attack hit each other which gives Haruka a chance to make a run for it, 'I'm free baby!' she scream in her head and go back to the class. The end of school

"Ciaossu," a squeky voice says which makes Haruka was more pissed because one of the ex-arcobaleno is here, "Hello, Reborn-chan," she fake smile, "It's nice to see you again-desu~"

"Tsuna we'll meet at your house later call your guardians too," Reborn says

"HIIEE! But h-h-how about w-we don't i-inform Hibari-san or Mukuro," the decimo shuttered

"You're a mafia boss, dame-Tsuna," Reborn says, "Don't be such a coward!" and a kick in a head came from his feet, Haru just laugh awkwardly and look at her watch, "Haru needs to go! See you tomorrow!" then she rush to her house and cook some food.

Meanwhile at Sawada residence…

Tsuna was beat up by Hibari and Mukuro for asking them to come rather than asking they were actually fighting and Chrome's here too so, the whole group's here, well excluding Lambo. "Do you feel that Haru is different?" the ex-arcobaleno asks

"That woman, has a different respond to what I wrote," Gokudera says

"She can dodge all of my attacks," Hibari stated

"Her aura is a bit different, but the same also," Mukuro says, "Kufufu…that girl has a lot of training…or may have been imprison before."

"She didn't smile oftenly like she used to," Yamamoto says with a serious expression, "Her eyes seems sad and alone."

"Her e-eyes were different," Chrome says, "S-she have r-red eyes."

"How did you know this Chrome?"

_*flashback*_

_"__Aw shit," a brown haired girl says, "Where did it fall into?" she asks in the ground looking for something. The girl that been notice by Chrome, keep on looking until she approach her, "Haru, what a-are you l-looking for?" she asks softly_

_"__Ah, Chrome-chan!" Haruka says, "I was looking for my uh…contact lens for a play." She says, "Anyway what are you doing here, Chrome-chan?"_

_"__I-I was going back to class," Chrome replied, "Um….Haru you better take off that contact lens before Cl-I mean Hibari-san find out about this."_

_"__Ah! You're right!" she exclaimed, "Haru will see you later-desu!" then Haru ran to the toilet leaving the curious Chrome about what's wrong with her friend, 'That's not Haru-san, but who is she?' she wondered to herself and go back to class_

_*end of flashback*_

"But Kyoko is fine the way she is!" a loud voice says, "She says nothing's wrong with Haru."

"You shouldn't believe your sister easily turf-head," Gokudera says, "This 'Haru' might threaten her not to tell."

"If she is…I'll beat her!"

"Calm down…we aren't sure about Haru is not Haru," Tsuna says calmly, "But we better watch out for her." He added in his boss mode all of them nod and go home

* * *

End of chappie~

Me: It took long to make this chap, I wanna sleep~ Go ahead and say it Haruka!

Haruka: Well she needs her sleep so…bye minna! Thank you for reading~!


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.2: Operation: Capturing Haru is on the go!

In Miura residence it is a normal gloomy atmosphere inside, "Geez dad is sooounresponsible!" Haruka complain, "Where did he put my phone?!" she asks while ripping the house apart and found it, "Aha! I found it at last!" she puts it in her pocket, then runs to school and eventually meet up with Kyoko and Hana. "Ohayo Haru-chan"/ "Yo." They both greeted her

"Ha-hi! Ohayo, Kyoko-chan! Hana-san!" Haruka greeted back, "How are you?" she asks

"We're ok," Hana reply cooly, "How about yourself?"

"Haru is fine-desu!" she reply back like her sister should, "Well Haru thinks we should go now-desu."

"You're right." And so the 3 runs to school, when at school Haruka was yawning because of some research she's done about the Vongola family, 'I'm sooo sleepy, until I want to sleep forever!' she thought, 'may be a nap wouldn't hurt.' And slowly she close her eyes, but suddenly, "KYOKO?! ARE YOU OK?!" came a loud voice at the door which took Haruka by surprised, 'Now the second loudest hitman came to the class just great,' she thought

"Are? Onii-chan what are you doing here?" Kyoko ask

"I want to visit my little sister to the EXREME!"

'Can a girl have some sleep for a change?!' Haruka scream in her head, "Ryohei-san can you please be not so loud?" she asks politely, "Haru has a headache since-" and then she fainted to the ground making the class panicking and when she woke up, "Ugh…Where am I-desu?" she asks still in Haru-impersonate

"You're in the infirmary more over the Vongola infirmary," came a baby's voice which she recognize

"Haru see," she says, "Well can I leave now?"

"The schools already over, herbivore," came a coldest voice in Namimori, aka Hiabri Kyoya, the cloud guardian, "Haru see, well then Haru need to go home and get some rest now-desu!" Haruka says

"After a single question," says Reborn, "Who are you?" he asks

"Haru is Haru-desu," Haruka reply, "Somehow I know you guys are getting suspicious…though I didn't force Kyoko to…but I ask her to keep it, even if you ask her she won't answer, that's all…any more question?"

"No…" Haruka nods and take her leave, "Oh by the way," Haruka glared at them, "Act normally if you please, around Haru-desu!" she says with a smile and left them, and to go to her home, and her partner is there, "Haruka~!" her guardian hug her, "Welcome home~!"

"Yea, Selena," she began, "I'm home I guess…"

"Is something a matter buddy?"

"Do you appear to uh…how should I say this?" she wonder to herself, "Work with the Vongola?" she asks, which set Selena to stone (sorry if I'm bad this!), "Yes, I have it was a mission held by the 9th Vongola, why?"

"Haru have been too close with the Neo Vongola Primo," Haruka Selena, "And as I try to act like her, they're getting suspicious every second!"

"My dear Haruka," says Selena as she pats, Haruka's dyed brown hair, "I know you're acting like her just to hide the truth but…this can't be kept forever, someday you might have to tell it…" Haruka look down on her feet, "Yes, I do know that, but…it can be set in stone just for a while, so I need your help, Sel...please," she beg

Her guardian sighs, "Even though you're professional free lance hitman, you can be really childish and sweet at the same time," she ruffles Haruka's brown hair, "Alright, I'll help, anything for the best partner in the world!~" Haruka's relief that her mother agree to this idea, "But with my attitude, I'll get the attention!"

"And that's what we'll use," says Selena and whisper a plan to her partner in which Haruka agrees on, "Ok, I'll tell Kyoko that…well thanks Selena, oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, Haruka~!" reply Selena and both went to their rooms and went to sleep, except for Haruka who tells Kyoko the plan and then went to sleep, and so Haruka wonder what will happen tomorrow

* * *

Me: This' all folks! Sorry if it took too long!

Haruka: And apparently short

Me: Oh shut up Haruka it's the best thing I can do right now since I have a freakin test!

Haruka: *ignores me* Well anyway please review if u can or she'll crawl like a loser in her bed and starts to sob

Me: Shut up!

Haruka: Don't you have to study?

Me: Shjt up! I'll get u back for this right after I'm done with the test! *runs to her room*

Haruka: Thank you for reading she really appreciate it! ciao~


End file.
